Idiotic Isolation
by Espionage247
Summary: A negative can not exist without a positive, and a positive can not exist without a negative. It is as simple as that. What will it take for them to realize that? A two-shot of my two favorite Sonic pairings. Inspired by Hatsune Miku's Rolling Girl.
1. Chapter 1: Shadamy

~Shadamy~

She stands there, glaring at me as if I've just killed someone in cold blood. What did I do wrong? There was nothing about what I said that could be labeled as improper; I was merely stating a fact. That's what I always strive to do. Avoiding the obvious for a miss-labeled fantasy is only weakness to me, but she can't see that. Fantasy is the only thing she sees. The only thing she hears. The one thing I will never turn to.

"Can't you just be yourself?"

The words make me laugh. No, they are not funny, but it is more than obvious that she doesn't get it. What kind of a question is that? This is myself! I am not to smile, for I do not deserve such, nor am I to be happy. Happiness belongs to the heroes. Am I a hero? Of course not. My intentions are my own as the guardian of this planet (as paradoxical as it sound). If they happen to influence society for the better, than so be it.

"But you _are_ a hero!"

A hero? What is her definition of hero? Someone who sides with another for personal gain and _not_ for what is morally correct? Ha. Some hero I am. If a hero cannot stay true to what is "good," than he does not deserve the title, nor does he earn the glory. I am no exception to this rule. When will she realize such?

"What about all of those times you've saved the world? You had nothing to gain."

I grit my teeth. Ignorance! Nothing but childish ignorance! Is that all that she can display? Of course it is, that is all she has every known. Those few times that I aided the others had a purpose, and a purpose that only I could see. It was for—

"Admit it; you don't want to be alone!"

Insolent little girl! She knows nothing! I grit my teeth and my hands turn into fists. Why wouldn't I want to be alone? The silence is better than their endless chatter. Their comfort is meaningless, and I am nothing to them! When will she realize that I do not need her help, or anyone else's for that matter? I can do this by myself!

"You're slipping."

Her tone is all knowing and cruel. My anger is bubbling and over-flowing, and I'm ready to pop. I'm not slipping; I know exactly what I'm doing! There's never been a doubt in my mind of who I am, and nothing can change that. Not my acts, my friends, my past, no one! I am who I am because I decided that I am! There is nothing that can tell me other wise.

"You can't deny that you _have _changed."

The bandages around me couldn't have healed me from her words. They would mean nothing to a passerby, but to me, they are powerful and in a way, hurtful. Wait, what? Hurtful? I must be out of my mind! There's no way that anything she says will actually harm me in any way. She's too weak—no—I'm too hard headed. No one can harm me; I'm the Ultimate Life form! No one will harm me, especially not her.

"Lies won't help you."

I'm frozen. Lies? Lies? How can I be lying? I know very well of what I am and my weaknesses. I'm not perfect—it's not like I ignore that—but I'm aware that I have flaws. There is no denying that there are things that I can't do, but she does not need to pull me from that shield I carry. Okay fine, I admit it, there is a level of fantasy that I live in, but it doesn't matter. My fantasy is different than hers. Mine is dark, unwanted, and feared… just like me.

"Negativity will get you nowhere."

She looks furious as she points her finger at me, and the act is like a gunshot. I put my hand on my head and grit my teeth as my world falls apart from the inside out. I'm not wanted, I'm not needed, and I'm certainly not to be comforted. The anger is a mask, and one that I can't hide behind any longer. Yes, I can hold it up for a time, but not now. Not anymore. When the foundation is weakened, the structure will fall. It is as simple as that.

Most of the time I can handle it, but no longer. I fall to my knees, holding back the insanity that has grasped me by the throat. How pathetic I am. Not only is it impossible for me to perform a simple task such as smiling, but to even attempt to be happy? It should be illegal. I will not shed any tears, but at the moment, misery seems like the best option. I only wish that she would let me be and leave. Solitude is the greatest comfort I have.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around me. In that instant, a thousand pounds is lifted from my load, and I'm staring wide eyed at what? For a second, I have no idea. Then, I realize that she is holding me, tears flowing from her eyes. Why is she crying? It's not like she's in any pain. Just as I am about to ask her, she speaks.

"You are never alone, Shadow. No matter what, you'll always have me."

Her words send an electric shock through my soul. Never alone? I almost want to push the words away, but at the same time, I am pulled to discover the truth of them. No, I don't want to merely find them, I want to live them. I want to know in full what it means. No longer do I wish to push myself into pools of self pity and hate. In that instant, I decide to live by what she had chosen a long time ago: to be happy.

I close my eyes and put my arms around her. Perhaps I am not alone. Maybe it is fine to lean on others for support once in a while. It is possible. No, it is more than possible, it is probable. For the first time in too long, I let my mind and body relax as she holds me, and I come to a conclusion in that instant. It is true when they say that every rose must have a thorn. I shall be the thorn, and she will be my rose. It is as simple as that.

* * *

><p>Kind of wanted to experiment with this idea. I've had this idea floating around for awhile, so I finally put it words! Hopefully it sounds okay.<p>

So, what do you guys think? Comments, questions, anything? The other part will be of my other favorite coupling in the Sonic universe, so if you're up for it, feel free to stay tuned for when I post it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonsal

~Sonsal~

His arms are folded and he is glaring at me, but at this point I shouldn't be surprised. How many times have we been at this standstill? Too many times to count. Despite the fact that I should be used to it, I'm still annoyed by his scowl. The glare I'm receiving is the coldest one he has ever given, and it sends shivers up and down my spine, but I know that I have to hold my ground. He folds his arms, the aura of his smugness still present in his fury.

"Can't you relax just for once?"

He should know by now that _that_ of all things is not possible. I can't afford the luxury of "relaxing," and even if I could, why would I use it? I have a duty to attend to. The right question, perhaps, is how could I even use it? Being who I am, I'd probably utilize the time worrying about my kingdom, as such is my nature. Those actions are purely instinct, but the consequences are beyond me. I cannot control who I become or who I am. I can only direct it, however little power that means that I hold.

"Of course you can! If you can lead your kingdom, can't you control your own destiny?"

It's like he knows nothing. I doubt that he'll ever understand what it means to hold the burden that I am forced to carry. The very reason that I cannot control my destiny is because it is directly intertwined with my people. If I make a mistake, I am hated and despised and the kingdom falls. There are no chances for me to make those petty mistakes and "learn" from my actions. I simply have to move ahead. No matter what, I can't fail in my duties. If I do, my kingdom will crumble.

"Your people wouldn't hate you if you made a mistake! They're not that cruel."

When will he learn? Whether he realizes it or not, people _are _cruel, even if he has never received any hurtful words. I have witnessed firsthand what it is like to be the receiver of sharp criticism, and I know exactly how it feels to become accustomed to it. The numbness that is accepted through it is the only answer. There is no other way to make it through life. Any other path is either too crowded or unwelcome to new comers, so to go it alone seems like the best choice.

"That's no way to live."

Despite trying to block it out, his words hurt. I know very well that living is not about going at it alone, but when someone is so accustomed to that, what other way is there to do it? There have always been friends by my side, but in the time that he was gone, something changed. Their words no longer comforted me when I was sad. Loneliness was an understatement to what I felt. Even now, it is hard to accept their comfort.

"You can change that, can't you?"

I already told him, darn it! When is he going to accept the fact that I simply cannot be as free as he is? From the day that I met him, I acknowledged the idea of never being able to keep up with him. He is a free spirit, and no matter what, I will never be able to be as "free" as he is. Why then, does he push me so hard to keep up with him? Is it because he wants me to stumble on my path to what he calls "accomplishment?"

"What if I want you to be happy?"

Happiness? Happiness? Does he really mean happy, or does he mean lazy, like he is? The bandages wrapped around my arm feel as if they cut off my circulation as I clench my fists. The difference between the two of us is that he doesn't care about the matters concerning others. As long as he is allowed to have "fun" and he isn't disturbed, he enjoys his life. I on the other hand, have to work to even feel the slightest bit of joy. And sometimes it doesn't matter how much I try, I still can't—

"So you're accusing me now?"

The pointed finger sends a jolt of pain through my heart and I pause—freeze—in place. No, that wasn't what I meant at all! Accusing him was the last thing I was trying to do! I wasn't meaning to, I wasn't saying that it was, I can't—and it hits me all at once. Sick of being alone, tired of feeling like the world is on my shoulders, and ready to collapse, I fall to my knees and let the tears loose. I am ready to lose it at this point.

How pathetic I must be, to cry in front of him like this. Although it isn't the first time it has happened, I silently wish that it is the last. When will he leave? It would be better if he never came back. Whenever he is with me, he is not himself. He does not enjoy things like he usually does because he worries about me. I do not deserve his sympathy. He embodies freedom and liberty; I embody limitation and restraint. I would know for a fact that he would be better off without me.

Just when I'm sure that he's going to leave, two arms wrap around me, leaving my heart to skip a beat. Given the circumstance, parting would have been his best choice at that moment. He could have been free from me and my "nagging," but instead he comforts me in my time of need. There are no words that come to mind as the shock pulses through my blood.

"Sal, stop being so hard on yourself. You deserve happiness as much as I do."

Disbelief is the understatement of what fills me as he hugs me. There were so many possibilities in what could have happened, but out of all the options, he chose to stay. Why? Doesn't he hate being tied down? Wouldn't he prefer to be free? There are still tears flowing from my eyes as my heartbeat settles and I return his embrace. For the first time in my life, I begin to understand as I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

He doesn't ignore the sadness, he embraces it. Unlike me, he has learned to dance in the rain, no matter how loud the thunder. Freedom isn't decided by what binds you, whether it is a title or actual physical chains; but by what you chose to be. It is within the heart that one becomes "free." For years he has decided that he is free, and at that moment, I decide the same. I want to run without worrying what I'm going to do, or having to think about how much work I need to finish. Freedom is what I want to find, and he's going to lead me there.

* * *

><p>Finally finished this! What do you guys think? Did you like it?<p>

Comments, questions, anything? Hope to hear from you guys later! Thanks for the reviews! :D


End file.
